The present invention relates to a hot melt glue gun and, more particularly, to a gun-shaped hand tool using electricity to generate high heat for melting a glue stick.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional hot melt glue gun includes a press button 1′ slidable relative to a track of a housing of the hot melt glue gun by provision of a groove 11′. A limiting pin 21′ on an end of an arm 2′ is inserted into a hole of the press button 1′. The arm 2′ is pivotable relative to the housing of the hot melt glue gun about a pivot axis at an intermediate portion of the arm 2′. The other end of the arm 2′ can pull an end of a follower plate 3′. The other end of the follower plate 3′ is connected to a holding block 4′ that is connected to a feeding seat 5′ via a pin 41′. The holding block 4′ can pivot about the pin 41′ to actuate the feeding seat 5′ to move rectilinearly. The feeding seat 5′ includes a forwardly protruding leg 51′ around which a spring 52′ is mounted. An end of the spring 52′ presses against the housing of the hot melt glue gun. When a user presses the press button 1′, the arm 2′ actuates the holding block 4′ to pivot about the pin 41′. The holding block 4′ presses against a glue stick 6′ in the feeding seat 5′. When the press button 1′ is further pressed, the feeding seat 5′ is moved forwards and, thus, moves the glue stick 6′ forwards into a hot melt chamber 7′.
However, the forward movement of the glue stick 6′ relies on continuously pressing the press button 1′ by the user as well as movements of the arm 2′, the follower plate 3′, the holding block 4′ and the feeding seat 5′. Thus, the forward movement of the glue stick 6′ cannot easily be achieved by slightly pressing the press button 1′.
Furthermore, the glue stick 6′ can only move forwards. Namely, the glue stick 6′ cannot move rearwards. Although the glue stick 6′ stops when the press button 1′ is not pressed, a portion of the glue stick 6′ in the hot melt chamber 7′ still melt under high heat and, thus, squeezes the molten glue already existing in the hot melt chamber 7′. As a result, the molten glue continuously drips from the nozzle 8′, causing a waste.